The Fifth Saint Beast
by Konami Sunrise
Summary: What if there was a 5th saint beast? What if he was so strong he made the others tremble? He wants revenge on our heros for killing his allies. Can Yusuke and the others survive this harsh battle against this warrior? Watch as they fight for there lives.
1. Seeing the demons

Title: The Fifth Saint Beast  
Chap title: Seeing the demon  
AN: Yusuke faces his ultimate opponent yet. What if there was a fifth saint beast and he was after revenge for what Yusuke and the others did to his fallen allies. What if he was so strong he made the other beasts tremble. Slowly the group is getting into fights with possessed people. Finally they find out what's going on and go after the final beast. R&R  
  
Chapter one  
Seeing the demon  
  
Kuwabara  
"What do you want? A fight you got it Yurameshi. But this time I will crush you!" Kuwabara yelled while punching a pillow with Yusuke's face on it. Then he realized a person watching him from outside of his yard.  
"Kuwabara, Kuwabara of Sariaski Junior high?" The person said to him. "My name is Kentinaw also from Sariaski High school. I'm here to claim your turf from you. NOW FIGHT ME!"  
"Boy it's going to be pretty embarrassing when you get beaten by someone smaller and younger than you. Come on let's fight!" Kuwabara said then right after that he got hit by a left hook right in the jaw. Right after that he got kicked around a bit before he got really pissed off. "That's it your dead SPIRIT SWORD GET LONG!" He then attacked Kentinaw cutting him and beating him into a bloody pulp.  
"NO, NO, NO you couldn't have beaten me my masters gonna kill me." Right after that a small little goblin like demon jumped from his mouth and disappeared.  
  
Hiei  
Hiei was in the forest training for the next mission he would be asked to help Yusuke on. He was using a sword to cut down trees and kill animals that would wonder by. He then noticed the bush right beside him shake. Stopping in the middle of a jump he stared at the bush. All of a sudden a red demon with 3 horns and was at least 7 feet tall jumped out right at him. Hiei smiled.  
"Finally someone to fight, I was getting sick of the animals and the trees. I hope you're a little challenge in the end." Hiei said heading straight for the demon. The red demon hit Hiei to the ground. Hiei managed to land on his feet and jumped right back up just to cut the demon in half. "HA, I thought you were going to challenge me. Pitiful I should have known the trees would challenge me more. Now GO back to your master and tell him I said to come back and give me a challenge!" Both halves of the demon jumped up and like the little green demon and disappeared.   
'I think I should head to Yusuke's house and see if anyone else was attacked by these demons and plan for the next attack.' Hiei thought.  
  
END CHAP 1  
  
OK 3 reviews and BOOM the second chapter where Yusuke and Kurama get attacked by demons as well. Plus we get to meet the fifth saint beast. 


	2. Meet the beast

Title: The fifth Saint beast  
Chap Title: Meet the beast  
AN: Ok Yusuke and Kurama fight. Then we get to meet the 5th saint beast for the first time. I promise this chapter will be longer.  
  
Kurama  
  
Kurama was in his own dojo gym training himself for the next big mission Koenma would ask him to assist Yusuke on. 'I wander what everyone is up to' Kurama thought 'I wonder how many times Kuwabara is getting pummeled by Yusuke.' Kurama just laughed at the thought of Kuwabara getting his face beat in. Just then someone broke into the gym and came at him.  
Kurama jumped over his attacker and ran for the door 'I'd rather not ruin the place better fight outside.' The attacker just followed Kurama as he ran to the woods were no one would see him perform his new trick.  
"I don't know who you are and obviously you don't know me much or you would back down. But I have been wanting to try this on someone." Kurama yelled as he turned himself into a man with white hair, a wolf tail, and wolf ears. Kurama disappeared into thin air.   
"What's wrong to fast for you?" He said appearing behind the attacker and hit him in the back. He caught the man before he hit the ground. He then threw him into the air and jumped up beside him. He hit him all over before the beast hit the ground. 'Whoa when he gets into fighting there is no way to stop him!' Hiei thought as he saw the fight happen. He was in the bushes on his way to Yusuke's when the fight started.   
"Kurama behind you!" Hiei saw hundreds of green humans jumped from no where about to attack Kurama. 'Even with his speed and talent he can't handle them alone. I have to help!' Hiei thought while unsheathing his sword and jumping over to where Kurama landed. "Do you still have to mirror thing Yusuke gave you to get in touch with Botan?" Hiei asked.  
"Yes I do. Ill call her and tell her to get Yusuke and Kuwabara to help us. Think you can handle these beasts long enough?" Kurama asked while pulling the rose whip from his hair. But this time it was a white more powerful whip. He attacked a fleet that was headed towards him.  
"I think I can handle myself for now, hurry up damn it. We don't have time to waste!" Hiei yelled. Meanwhile Kurama was already talking to Baton.  
"You need to hurry and get Yusuke and Kuwabara. I have no time to explain. Just tell them to come to the woods near my dojo me and Hiei are in trouble and we can't last long hurry!" Kurama attacked a few more demons. Kuwabara showed up with his spirit sword ready and jumped beside Hiei and started to attack some of the beasts.  
"Where is Yusuke? We need him!" Kurama yelled.  
"I don't know but Botan told me to tell you he would be a bit late he is in the middle of something." Kuwabara said while going back to attacking as millions of more demons showed up.  
  
Yusuke  
  
"MOVE IM IN A HURRY GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Yusuke yelled punching a few kids making them move out of his way. He was right near the dojo when a few kids with guns showed up. Yusuke looked carefully at them and saw that they had horns. 'Demons.... I wonder who wants us dead now.' He thought.   
"You may have to use your weak little metal guns, but I could use this stronger gun. Watch and see." Yusuke grabbed his wrist and turned his hand into a fist. His fist then got a blue aurora around it. Yusuke then yelled "SHOT GUN!" millions of beams flew from his hand and shot the guns out of the kid's hands. He then ran up to them and beat the crap out of them. 'Almost there hold on guys.' When Yusuke was done hitting them he saw little ogres with 3 horns jump out of there ears and mouths. 'Minions just a little distraction hope the others are ok.'   
He ran into the woods just to see all of the demons jump on top of Hiei and Kuwabara. He then saw some guy with wolf tail, wolf ears, and white hair help them. 'I think that's Kurama!' He though while powering up for his shot gun attack. "EAT THIS SHOT GUN!!" He yelled. After a long drooling bothersome few hours of fighting they finally destroyed all of the demons.   
Now there on there way over to Yusuke's house the only empty house they could think of. On the way over Botan showed up and followed them the rest of the way to Yusuke's house. When they got there Yusuke checked for his mom or worse Keiko.   
"Ok no ones home come on in. Now anyone want to tell me why everyone wants to kick our ass? Kuwabara maybe? I know you have something to do with this!! So fess up before I kill you." Yusuke said while locking the door.  
"I didn't do anything to anyone this time. All I can think of is some of the four saint beasts loyal followers want us dead since we killed them. But if that's the case then were screwed." Kuwabara replied.  
"How do you think you're screwed?" Kurama asked.  
"Well when we went to fight the four saint beasts did you see how many creatures were in the city? They all liked the four saint beasts, so they would be there followers. The followers would want revenge for there masters defeat. So they would come after the people that killed them, namely us." Kuwabara explained.  
"My god the stupid ass has a brain!" Hiei said while spitting on Kuwabara.  
"Ill kill you, you dwarf!" Kuwabara yelled back as Yusuke stopped them from fighting. Besides Hiei would kill Kuwabara if they did fight.  
"Hey Kurama why do you have a fox tail, fox ears, and white hair?" Yusuke asked.  
"I found a way to tap into my full powers as a fox demon, and still keep my hum form at the same time. It takes a lot of energy but it's worth it." Kurama explained.  
"Interesting I didn't know you could do that." Koenma said showing up out of no where. "I have a little lead on who you all will be fighting next. They didn't tell me who it was but they said for you to show at there place hears the place." Koenma said handing a piece of paper to Yusuke. "I want you to go there and find out who wants you dead. Then go get him. I can't have people running around causing trouble in this dimension."  
"No need Ill tell you who it is. It's the fifth and final saint beast Hirotu." A man said busting through the wall attacking Yusuke with a sword.  
"Stop it fool." Koenma yelled then he fired a beam from his binki killing the man instantly. "I know who the final saint beast is. What I didn't know is that he is a saint beast. He is so strong the other beasts looked inferior to him. He could easily kill them all. This time we need all of you to attack him at once. I doubt you can handle him by your self like last time with the fourth beast Yusuke. He never stays in the same spot twice. So you will just have to go where he's at in the day, his castle." Koenma explained.  
"Well no time to waste, tell me where it is and we'll go." Yusuke said.  
  
Hirotu  
  
"So they killed my minions did they? HAHAHAHA I hope they know what they jut got into, those fools. SARGENT I want you to take our most trust worthy men to the base of the castle. When those boys show up to fight I want you to do your best to stop them. GOT THAT?" Hirotu yelled. Hirotu was a tall person.   
He looked like a human, had large muscles, blue skin, and a brown navy hair cut. He may not look like much in this form but when he transformed he could scare the crap out of you. The sergeant had just got 3 of there strongest soldiers to wait at different areas of the castle to fight Yusuke and the others when they come. As for the sergeant he would be waiting near the stairs he'd be the last one they fought  
'Kill my friends will you? Well now it's your time to die. HAHAHA you'll see. I know you guys could get past those soldiers and the sergeant then you won't have the energy to take me on' Hirotu thought.  
Hirotu walked up to a man that was making faces behind his back. He picked the man up with one hand. He let out a shrilling laugh as he took his free hand and ripped the guys head off.  
"HAHAHAHAHA YOU MINE YUSUKE I'LL GET YOU!"  
  
END  
  
Ok so that's the end of this chapter. Long isn't it? I didn't wait for three reviews so this time I'll only wait for 2 more reviews then Ill write the next chapter. In the next chapter Yusuke and the guys fight all of the soldier's and minions and the sergeant at the base of the castle. Also the fifth saint beast will tell them about a competition that if they win they will get the chance to fight him. This competition will be tough the men in it are also just as strong as the first four saint beasts are. R&R 


End file.
